


A day at the pool Comic

by warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/F, almost drown, bucklway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: Steve gets some intel that a certain lifeguard at the Hawkins Public Pool has taken a likeness to a certain Scoops Ahoy Sailor. But things don't go as planned.I won't be adding more of the comic here, but I will be posting when and if i do on my twitter. I will however make a separate post with the rest of the story in written form.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Page 1

[Original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1239188354333368321?s=20)


	2. Page 2

[Original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1240671100071182338?s=20)


	3. Page 3

[Original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1241150538219245570?s=20)


	4. Page 4

[Original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1242202871065698307?s=20)


	5. Page 5

[Original Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1244021861891149824?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
